1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic analyzing system including an automatic analyzing apparatus for automatically analyzing a living body sample such as blood or urine and, in particular, relates to an automatic analyzing system in which plural automatic analyzing apparatuses are coupled and a sample is mounted at each of the analyzing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an automatic analyzing apparatus for analyzing samples of living bodies such as blood or urine, the analysis is made by using so-called stand-alone apparatuses in which the respective apparatuses perform the analysis independently. However, in recent years, an automatic analyzing system is proposed in which, in order to improve the working efficiency within an inspection room, plural automatic analyzing apparatuses (hereinafter called analyzing modules) are coupled through a carry thereby to make possible to measure plural items with high processing ability. JP-A-9-243646 discloses an automatic analyzing system in which the same kind of reagent is mounted on at least two of plural analyzing modules, then when the reagent of one of the two analyzing modules becomes shortage, a sample to be analyzed is transferred to the other of the two analyzing modules on which the same kind of reagent is mounted thereby to continue the analysis of the sample without stopping the entirety of the analyzing system for the exchange of the reagent.